


Of babies and chaos

by SilverFoxxyArt



Series: The deer in the silky web [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff and Smut, Mpreg, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex-Favorable Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxxyArt/pseuds/SilverFoxxyArt
Summary: Set during "Unplanned, unexpected but wanted" short snippets of life at the Hotel before the babies are born. Done at a friend's request but mostly for fun :)There will be shameless fluff, smut and lots of chaos.If you lot have ideas or requests, write them in the comment, I'll see what I can do :)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: The deer in the silky web [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Of babies and chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend wanted me to write about how Angel and Alastor first announced the pregnancy to the rest of the gang. 
> 
> I did but I didn't want to add other chapters to "Unplanned, unexpected but wanted" because as I wrote it I got other ideas for short chapters that could take place during that story. So I'm gonna post those here and there for fun :) If you have an idea or a request, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Take care and don't forget to wash your hands!

Alastor walked into his room at 4 in the morning to the sound of someone retching. He hadn’t slept that night, prefering to stand guard by walking around the Hotel, it helped put his mind at ease after almost losing his mate. Angel had woken up the morning before but was far from recovered from the injuries he sustained during the battle. Looking around he saw the light of the in-suite bathroom was on but the door closed. He quickly walked in and saw Angel kneeling on the ground, one hand clutching at his injury, the others hanging onto the sides of the toilet, dry-heaving into it. The deer went to kneel by his lover.

“Angel are you alright?” Alastor softly asked while rubbing Angel’s back and tried his best to mask his rising panic.

“Yeah Smiles… just… I think it’s just morning sickness…” The spider panted as the nausea subsisted. Alastor nodded before rising to get his mate a glass of water. After he sipped some of it, Alastor hoisted Angel in his arms to carry him back to bed. Which got the spider blushing madly “Al! I can walk back to the bed ya know!” 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” The deer deadpanned as he lowered Angel back in their bed and tucked the blankets around him.

“I ain’t made of glass ya overprotective buck!” 

“Until your injuries are healed, and then some, you are in my eyes.” Alastor stated as he put a kiss on Angel’s forehead and the spider rolled his eyes. “Get some more sleep, we’re making the big announcement to everybody else later today… Which is going to be… interesting…” 

Angel giggled at the thought “I’m sure Niffty and Charlie are goin’ to be thrilled, Vaggie will throw a fit and Husk won’t give a shit…” 

“And I bet on at least one fainting episode!” Alastor answered with a static-filled laugh. Indeed, this day would be very entertaining. 

* * *

“Um… Is it a good idea for Angel to be downstairs yet?” Charlie asked, worried about her friend who still couldn’t move much and was covered in bandages. The spider lay on one of the lobby’s couches, Alastor hovering by his side. The deer had brought Angel downstairs before rounding up everyone in the lobby for some “announcement”. Now they were all there and getting increasingly anxious about the news their friends had for them. Even Husk though he hid it well. The last few days had been nerve wracking for everyone. 

“Alright, everyone, we have something to tell you. It’s… unexpected but we are happy about it and wished to let you all know.” Alastor began, holding one of Angel’s hands. He looked at his boyfriend, a question in his eyes. Angel just nodded and took on making the announcement himself.

“We just found out that… I’m pregnant!” Angel said with a smile and a blush. 

Charlie, Vaggie, Nifty and Husk jaws hit the floor simultaneously, eyes going as wide as car tires. Then both Angel and Alastor won their bet.

Nifty just dropped on the floor, unconscious. 

Charlie let out a high pitched noise, a smile splitting her face from ear to ear, eyes filled with glitter and sparkle.

Vaggie looked like her head was about to explode from the shock.

Husk blinked a few times, took a long gulp from his flask before saying “Congratulations…?”

“Thank you Husker! We are rather excited about the news!” Alastor laughed and smiled at his friend/employee. 

"Oh my god! A baby! That’s so wonderful!” Charlie was practically bouncing with joy. Although she was a badass on the battlefield, her disney princess personality would rise back up to the surface whenever she got excited by something. 

Vaggie finally regained some composure “I don’t even wanna know how you two managed that… What’s the plan?” The moth demoness asked while kneeling by Nifty, trying to get the little cyclop to wake up. 

“Um… we talked about it and we wanna have them.” Angel said, steeling himself for the storm to come. But nothing happened. 

Vaggie just sighed before saying “Your kid, your decision. Just wanna point out this won’t be easy.” She finally managed to wake up Nifty. The poor little cyclop looked confused for a second, before getting on her feet and running up to Angel and Alastor at breakneck speed “I didn’t dream it? You two are going to have a baby?” She chirped excitedly as they nodded. And they were not done mind-blowing them.

“Actually, we’re going to have  _ babies _ .” Angel said, a hand resting on his stomach as Alastor explained the rest “We know there's more than one, but we don’t know how many yet… We’re gonna need to find a doctor to help out with that.” And with that, both Nifty and Vaggie dropped unconscious, Charlie’s level of sparkles just went through the roof and Husk drank some more. 

Alastor and Angel just laughed at the unfolding chaos. Yes, this was not going to be simple, but their little ones were already bringing them much joy!


End file.
